The present invention relates to a device, system, and method for applying a product, for example, a cosmetic product. The invention may be used for applying liquid or semi-liquid products, such as those products in the form of a milk, an emulsion, a lotion, a perfume, an eau de toilette, or a gel. For example, the product may be a care product for application to skin, such as a lotion and/or cream. Additionally, the product may be a cosmetic product, a lip care product, a lip make-up product, a nail varnish, a hair product such as a treatment product or hair coloring product, and/or any other product desired to be applied to a surface.
FR-A-2 701 818 describes a unit including a reservoir containing a product for application, a cap for closing the reservoir, and an elastically deformable applicator element. The product reservoir is bounded by a capillary end piece in the form of a thimble having a rigid bottom pierced for forming at least one capillary orifice against which the applicator element is deformed when the reservoir is closed by the cap.
FR-A-2 754 458 describes an applicator unit having an applicator comprising a product capable of dissolving or becoming gel-like at its surface upon contact with a liquid composition contained in a first housing that may be located adjacent a second housing that contains the applicator.
An optional aspect of the invention is to produce a packaging and applicator unit that may solve one or more of the problems discussed hereinabove with reference to the conventional units.
Another optional aspect of the invention is to provide a packaging and applicator unit that may allow the use of applicators of relatively rigid consistency.
Yet another optional aspect of the invention is to provide a packaging and applicator unit that may allow the use of products having a very low viscosity.
Another optional aspect of the invention is to produce a unit that, during use, may preserve the application characteristics of the applicator, such as the comfort level during use.
According to a first optional aspect of the invention, a device for applying a product comprises a first compartment for containing a product, a second compartment forming an applicator housing and defining an opening, at least one supply orifice configured to provide flow communication between the first compartment and the second compartment, and an at least partially elastically compressible porous member in flow communication with the at least one supply orifice. The device may further comprise a closure element for removably closing the opening and an applicator substantially formed from at least one of an elastomeric material, a foam material, a sintered material, and a felt. The applicator may be configured to be placed in the applicator housing so that the applicator contacts the at least partially elastically compressible porous member.
According to a second optional aspect of the invention, a system for applying a product includes a first compartment, a product contained in the first compartment, a second compartment forming an applicator housing and defining an opening, at least one supply orifice configured to provide flow communication between the first compartment and the second compartment, and an at least partially elastically compressible porous member in flow communication with the at least one supply orifice. The system may further comprise a closure element for removably closing the opening and an applicator configured to be insoluble with respect to the product. The applicator may be configured to be placed in the applicator housing so that the applicator contacts the at least partially elastically compressible porous member.
According to another optional aspect of the invention, the system may include an applicator secured to the closure element such that the closure element acts as a member for holding the applicator.
According to yet another optional aspect of the invention, the at least partially elastically compressible porous member may include at least one of an open-cell hydrophilic foam, a semi-open-cell hydrophilic foam, a flexible sintered material, and a felt.
In an additional optional aspect of the invention, the at least partially elastically compressible porous member may comprise at least one of polyurethane and polyether.
In yet another optional aspect of the invention, the at least partially elastically compressible porous member may comprise at least one of ethylene vinyl alcohol and polyvinyl chloride.
According to another optional aspect of the invention, the at least partially elastically compressible porous member may be at least partially covered with a sheet of material that is permeable with respect to the product.
According to yet another optional aspect of the invention, the sheet of material may comprise at least one of a woven film, a non-woven film, and a perforated thermoplastic film.
In an additional optional aspect of the invention, the at least partially elastically compressible porous member may contain at least one of a bacteriostatic agent and a hydroabsorbent agent.
In another optional aspect of the invention, the applicator may comprise at least one of a rigid and a semi-rigid material.
In yet another optional aspect of the invention, the applicator may comprise at least one of a thermoplastic material, a felt, and a sintered material.
According to another optional aspect of the invention, the applicator may comprise an elastically compressible material.
According to yet another optional aspect of the invention, the applicator may comprise at least one of an open-cell foam, a semi-open-cell foam, and an elastomer.
In an additional optional aspect of the invention, the applicator may be at least partially covered with flocking.
According to an additional optional aspect of the invention, the flocking may comprise at least one of rayon, nylon, viscose, silk, and polyester.
In yet another optional aspect of the invention, the system may further comprise a perforated element affixed between the first compartment and the second compartment, with the perforated element defining the at least one supply orifice, and the at least partially elastically compressible porous member being located in the second compartment adjacent the perforated element.
In an additional optional aspect of the invention, the at least partially elastically compressible porous member may be secured to the perforated element.
According to another optional aspect of the invention, the system may further comprise an annular rim defining the at least one supply orifice, wherein the at least partially elastically compressible porous member is positioned in the second compartment via the annular rim.
According to yet an additional optional aspect of the invention, the at least partially elastically compressible porous member may be secured to the annular rim.
In another optional aspect of the invention, the at least partially elastically compressible porous member may be fixed at an axial position inside the second compartment.
According to another optional aspect of the invention, the system may further comprise a pump, wherein the pump supplies product from the first compartment to the second compartment.
In another optional aspect of the invention, the pump may be configured to be actuated via pressure applied against the bottom of the first compartment.
In an additional optional aspect of the invention, the first compartment may comprise a bottle having substantially rigid walls defining a fixed volume.
According to another optional aspect of the invention, the first compartment may have a variable volume.
According to yet another optional aspect of the invention, the first compartment may further comprise at least one of at least one deformable wall, a bellows, and a bottom forming a piston.
In another optional aspect of the invention, a method of applying a product comprises providing the system according to any one of the previously mentioned optional aspects of the invention. The method may further comprise transferring product from the first compartment to the at least partially elastically compressible porous member, loading the applicator with product from the at least partially elastically compressible porous member, removing the closure element from the opening, and applying the product with the applicator.
According to another optional aspect of the invention, the product may comprise at least one of one of a makeup product, a care product, a personal hygiene product, and a hair product.
According to yet another optional aspect of the invention, the product may comprise at least one of a perfume, an eau de toilette, a milk, a lotion, an emulsion, a gel, a lipstick product, a foundation, and a hair product for applying at least one of highlights and lowlights.
In an additional optional aspect of the invention, transferring product to the at least partially elastically compressible porous member may comprise at least partially inverting the system.
In another optional aspect of the invention, transferring product to the at least partially elastically compressible porous member may comprise shaking the system.
According to yet another optional aspect of the invention, the first compartment may comprise at least one elastically deformable wall and transferring product to the at least partially elastically compressible porous member may comprise deforming the at least one elastically deformable wall.
In another optional aspect of the invention, transferring product to the at least partially elastically compressible porous member may comprise activating a pump.
According to an optional aspect of the invention, transferring product to the at least partially elastically compressible porous member may comprise placing a valve in an open position.
Within the meaning of this application, the terms xe2x80x9cnot solublexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cinsolublexe2x80x9d used to quantify the applicator mean that, unlike FR-A-2 754 458 mentioned hereinabove, contact between the applicator and the product that is to be applied does not alter the integrity of the applicator. In other words, the applicator does not become consumed, does not break up, does not dissolve, and does not turn to gel when in contact with the product contained in the first compartment. Such an applicator may be in the form of a foam, a felt, a sintered material, an elastomer or any other material, such as a thermoplastic material. The consistency of the applicator may be rigid or semi-rigid. The material from which the applicator is made may be optionally porous.
Additionally, the term xe2x80x9cprovidingxe2x80x9d and forms thereof, are used in a broad sense, and refer to, but are not limited to, making available for use, enabling usage, giving, supplying, obtaining, getting a hold of, acquiring, purchasing, selling, distributing, possessing, making ready for use, and/or placing in a position ready for use.
Since the porous element may become fully loaded with product, it may form a reserve of product that is far greater than that obtained with a rigid seat as described in FR-A-2 701 818. As the application surface of the applicator contacts this reserve, it may quickly become fully loaded with product as the unit is opened and the porous element expands.
Furthermore, if the applicator is rigid, because it rests on a flexible seat comprising an elastically compressible member, the elastically compressible member may deform and conform to the shape of the applicator. This may result in an increase in the contact area between the applicator and the porous element. As a result, this may allow the applicator to become more fully loaded with product.
Contact between the applicator and the compressible seat may be gentle. As a result, the condition of the surface of the applicator may be not adversely affected by the friction that may occur between the applicator and the porous member during opening of the unit.
Upon opening the unit through removal of the cap from the unit, the application surface of the applicator may be wiped, leaving very little excess product on the application surface. This characteristic may be enhanced if the applicator is rotated with respect to the porous member as the applicator is removed. This may prevent excess drops of the product from remaining on the application surface. This characteristic may be much less pronounced in units where the seat on which the applicator rests is rigid.
Additionally, the material of the porous member may form a barrier to the product that may be capable of appreciably limiting any evaporation of any solvents that may be contained in the product, and may also be capable of limiting the risk of the product spilling from the unit if the unit is tipped or overturned.
At least the part of the applicator that contacts the porous member may be elastically compressible. As an option, the entire porous member may be elastically compressible. The compressibility of the porous member may be uniform, such as in the case of a porous member formed from a single foam material, or variable, such as in the case of a porous member formed from a stack of several blocks of foam having different densities.
In situations in which the flexible seat is formed from a block of foam having large-sized open cells, it may be desirable to cover at least a portion of the block with a product-permeable sheet, such as a woven, a non-woven, or a perforated thermoplastic film. This may result in an improved ability of the flexible seat to prevent the product from evaporating or spilling from the device, such as when the device is overturned. This characteristic may be further enhanced when the foam block is substantially loaded with product. Furthermore, the product-permeable sheet may also reduce the harshness of the frictional contact between the applicator and the flexible seat, thereby reducing the risk of damage to the surface of the applicator.
Reversible attachment of the closure element to the unit may optionally be provided by snap-fastenings, screw fastenings, or a bayonet system.
The elastically compressible porous member may comprise a block of open-cell or semi-open-cell hydrophilic foam, such as polyurethane or polyether foam. Alternatively, the elastically compressible porous member may be formed from a flexible sintered material, such as ethylene vinyl alcohol (EVA), polyvinyl chloride (PVC), or of a low-density felt. Optionally, the porosity of the material may be selected such that even at saturation and in the absence of pressure, product may not flow from the porous element. Such an ability to retain the product, even at saturation, may be improved by incorporating hydroabsorbent agents into the porous material.
Such a porous member may be formed from a block, such as foam block, whose thickness in an uncompressed state may range from about 1 millimeter to about several millimeters.
Apart from xe2x80x9cnaturalxe2x80x9d passages through the porous member, which may comprise the pores of the material, it may be possible to provide one or more xe2x80x9cartificialxe2x80x9d passages in the form of slits or of any other passage passing axially through the thickness of the block of porous material. Such passages, as in the case of more viscous products, may encourage product to pass between the reservoir and the housing containing the applicator.
The porous member may furthermore contain bacteriostatic agents, thereby reducing the amount of preservative required to be incorporated directly into the product itself.
Optionally, the applicator may be formed from an elastically compressible material, such as an open-cell or semi-open-cell foam, or of an elastomer. The compressibility of the applicator may be lower than, or similar to, that of the elastically compressible porous member.
As another alternative, the applicator may be formed from an elastomeric material. In this form, the applicator may be configured in the form of a solid or hollow structure in order to provide the applicator with greater deformability. This deformability may become more apparent upon contact with a surface to which the product is to be applied.
At least part of the surface of the applicator may be covered with flock formed from materials such as rayon, nylon, cotton, silk, polyester, or viscose. Whether flock is present may depend on considerations such as the rheology of the product that is to be applied, on the material of which the applicator is made, on the ability of the applicator to deeply absorb product, and on the characteristics desired for application such as the comfort level to the user. The flock may contain a mixture of fibers having a different a nature and/or cross sections and/or having different lengths.
Optionally, the porous member may include at least a part, such as an annular part, which is at a fixed axial position inside the unit. A perforated element, such as a grating, a holed bottom, a sieve, or a perforated film, may be formed or held fixedly between the first compartment and the second compartment, with the perforated element defining at least one supply orifice, and with the elastically compressible porous member being arranged in the second compartment above the perforated element. In such an arrangement, the perforated element may form a rigid support for the porous member, thereby preventing the porous member from being deflected toward the container when the applicator rests on the porous member.
A perforated element such as previously described may also form an element capable, either by capillary action or by a surface tension effect, of holding a certain amount of product directly in contact with the surface of the porous block, thereby further improving the impregnation of the porous block with the product. The configuration of the perforated element, such as the number, the size, and the density of the holes, may depend on the rheology of the product, on the characteristics of the applicator, such as its compressibility, and/or on the desired characteristics for application, such as the amount of product to be applied in each application.
The elastically compressible porous element may optionally be held in the second compartment via an annular rim delimiting a central supply orifice. Thus, when the applicator is resting on the flexible seat, the flexible seat, apart from elastic compression, may be deflected toward the bottom of the container. This may result in the contact area between the applicator and the flexible seat being improved. The elastically compressible porous element may be secured, such as by bonding, to the perforated element or the annular rim.
The second compartment may be supplied from the first compartment via a manually operated dispenser means, such as a pump or a valve. An outlet orifice at the end of a stem of the dispenser means may optionally open directly into the porous element. Such an embodiment using a dispenser means may be well suited to products having a greater viscosity. Such a dispenser means may be of the type having an air intake or may be of the airless type.
The dispenser means may be actuated via pressure exerted on the rigid bottom of the first compartment. A packaging and dispensing unit using at least one optional aspect of such a dispenser means is described in FR-A-2 788 501. This document describes some, but not all, various possible configurations of a dispenser means having at least one similar characteristic.
The first compartment may be of fixed volume, such as in the case of a rigid-walled bottle. In the case of a product having a low viscosity, such as a perfume, a glass container may be used. In such situations, an elastically compressible porous element may be brought into contact with the product by shaking the container with some degree of vigor. This may occur naturally in the case of a product such as a perfume that a consumer might carry around in a handbag. The product may impregnate the block of foam such as by capillary action or by a surface tension effect. As in another embodiment, the product may also be conveyed into the porous element by a dispenser means, such as by a pump connected to a dip tube.
The first compartment may optionally be of variable volume and may comprise a container having elastically or non-elastically deformable walls. For example, a tube may be used, the flexible walls of which may be deformed in response to pressure on the walls. The walls may or may not return to their initial position when the pressure is released. As a result of the pressure on the flexible walls, the pressure inside the container may force product, such as through capillary action, into the vicinity of the porous element, such as through a grating supporting the porous element, or directly onto the porous element.
Pressure exerted on an optional bellows of the container may also be used to increase the pressure within the container.
In the optional case of a unit using an airless pump, the container may be equipped with a bottom that forms a follower piston. Each time there is pumping from the container, the piston may move up inside the container in such a way that it follows the product. Alternatively, the product may be packaged in a pouch, the flexible walls of which may deflect inward upon pumping action, so as to compensate for the volume of product dispensed.
The unit according to the invention may optionally be used for packaging and applying a makeup, a treatment product, a care product or a personal hygiene product, such as a perfume, an eau de toilette, a milk, a lotion, an emulsion, a gel, a lipstick product, a foundation or a hair product, such as for applying highlights and/or lowlights.
Aside from the structural and procedural arrangements set forth above, the invention could include a number of other arrangements, such as those explained hereinafter. It is to be understood that both the foregoing description and the following description are exemplary.